A mobile device, such as a smart phone, may include a camera and/or microphone to capture multimedia content. A mobile device may further include additional sensors to capture other types of data. The mobile device may be used with one or more other devices that provide additional functions and/or features that are not present on the mobile device itself. For example, the mobile device may be used with smart glasses that capture and/or present visual data to a user, headphones that capture and/or present audio data to a user, smart watches or fitness trackers that monitor activities of a user, etc.